Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for displaying an image on a display in accordance with operation performed on a touch panel.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image forming apparatuses having various kinds of functions such as a copier, a scanner, a facsimile machine, a PC print, and a box (document server) are widely available. Such image forming apparatus may be referred to as a “multi-function apparatus” or an “MFP (Multi Function Peripherals)”.
With the advancement in the performance of hardware such as an ADF (Auto Document Feeder), a print engine, a CPU (Central Processing Unit), a RAM (Random Access Memory), and a large-capacity storage apparatus and with the progress in the environment of development of software, various kinds of supplementary functions used together with the above functions are developed.
As described above, an image forming apparatus has more and more functions. With the increase in the number of functions, a user can cause the image forming apparatus to execute various kinds of processing.
However, with the increase in the variations of processing that can be executed, the operation of the image forming apparatus is likely to become more complicated. Likewise, an operation of setting that should be done by an administrator is likely to become more complicated.
Therefore, a method has been suggested, which includes recording a log of a model operation in advance, and playing back an operation based on this log for a user who wants to know how to perform the operation (JP 2000-235549 A, JP H7-160149 A). The user can confirm how to perform operation by seeing the transition of screens displayed on the display when the operation is played back.
A touch panel supporting multi touch is employed as a touch panel for a touch panel display, and various kinds of gestures can be recognized (JP 2013-222229 A). Therefore, various kinds of operations can be performed on a screen and the objects constituting the screen. Accordingly, in recent years, the operation of the image forming apparatus is becoming more complicated.
Therefore, according to the method described in JP 2000-235549 A, JP H7-160149 A, it may be possible to record a log of a model operation in advance, and play back an operation based on this log for a user who wants to know how to perform the operation.
However, the method described in JP 2000-235549 A is a method performed in a case where a mouse is used as an input device. The method described in JP H7-160149 A is a method performed when a key is used as an input device. Therefore, with such conventional methods, processing of display based on operation may not be finely played back in a case where a touch panel is used as an input device.